


LEGAL LOLI AND THE EYEBROW BALLET

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Attack Of The Giant Eyebrows, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Legal Loli, Love Confessions, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Stealth First Date, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: Momokino Himeko has invited the exotic Shiraho Suzuran for a lovely and very private tea at her favorite place, for her first-ever Stealth Date!  She's hoping for openness, she's hoping for honesty, she's hoping for a least a few sparks...And, she's frankly hoping a certain someone has an undiscovered penchant for legal Loli... And really LARGE eyebrows!
Relationships: Momokino Himeko/Shiraho Suzuran
Kudos: 6





	LEGAL LOLI AND THE EYEBROW BALLET

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to pair these two, and I finally did! I hope you enjoy these two wonderful dorks in love as much as I do!

The short, feisty girl nervously bounced her plum-colored Loli-curls and jittered in her chair as she awaited her guest, sequestered in her favorite private booth in the best tea-house in Tokyo, fitting for a noble lady. She was in a frilly new rose-colored designer Loli outfit that had caught her eye only the other day; they were getting harder to find, specially cut to her petite, modest dimensions, but she had gotten this one fitted to perfection.

 _"Tall, busty girls!"_ she thought with distaste (And not without more than a little envy!) _"That's not Loli! I'm an expert on Loli! Loli is petite! Loli is cute! Loli is... barely legal looking! Loli is..."_

"Loli is so pretty, on you, Lady Momokino Himeko! You've really set a lovely occasion for the two of us today!" came the friendly voice of Lady Shiraho Suzuran, now silently let in by the mousy, quiet little maitre d', who had always been at this establishment since her first visit, and whom Himeko had long suspected was actually a man in drag.

The pint-sized Loli embarrassedly ceased bouncing her curls and rose up to greet the tall, exotic beauty, demurely presenting a well-manicured, pale, and slightly moist, nervous hand.

"Lady Shiraho! I'm so thrilled you could make it!" she beamed, turning on her sweetest, most coquettish smile. The other taking her hand in both of hers, quickly accessed she was nervous, and the probable reason for it at the same time.

 _"Hmm. The flirting is beginning as early as this! Hands damp, pulse beginning to race, temperature elevating... It looks like I called this one on the money... as usual!"_ the tall girl congratulated herself.

"Won't you please be seated, dear?" said the other, as one of the ubiquitous staff hurried up with two menus for the young ladies. Himeko noted the approving look her guest gave her lush, but tasteful surroundings.

The Yukata-clad young lady took her smartphone out and silenced it, Himeko noted with approval; she had already done so with hers. They perused their menus in what was for her, several minutes of uncomfortable silence. For her guest, it was an extension of her education in eyebrow language, in which she was an expert. But this was a whole new eyebrow experience. She had asked Mei about her, seemingly innocently enough, she hoped, last time she had seen her.

_"HImeko is a very good-hearted, and sweet person at her core; totally faithful and loving to those few she takes into her confidence. She's very bright, warm, and charming when she opens up. I hope she finds a perfect person to share all that with. For reasons I can't get into... I don't think her arranged marriage will ever happen... No more than I perceive **yours** will, Lady Shiraho!"_

**_"Touche'!"_**

_S_ uzuran was suddenly brought back to the present by Himeko's voice and excited eyebrows _._

"I've been coming here since I was twelve!' the Loli explained, to break the long silence. 'I love this place! And I believe... a girl should be pampered... that a lovely girl deserves the best! Don't you?" Her enormous eyebrows, which were like a billboard that expressed her hidden thoughts, were busily telegraphing continuous signals to Suzuran, who was becoming more amused- and delighted- by the moment.

"By all means, dear Lady Momokino!"

"Please... just call me Himeko! There's no need for _we two_ to be so formal, is there?" the small girl said hopefully, her eyebrows raising in tandem like a condor stretching its wings preparatory to catching the afternoon thermals.

The other was proud of her famous deadpan composure, but she hadn't been so close to breaking out in happy laughter since Yuzu had come over to study with her and made those _Baka_ faces! The little Loli was so cute and funny with her eyebrow ballet, which she was seemingly completely unaware of, she was charming the daylights out of her companion!

"Very well... _Himeko._ And if you would be pleased to call me _Suzuran."_ she said at last.

 _"Yes, Suzuran!"_ Himeko purred, caressing the name with both her tone _and_ her independently thinking, but agreeable eyebrows. They set to getting together their orders, from all kinds of wonderful little sandwiches and salads, and the in-house made desserts that the establishment was famous for.

 _"You must try the fabulous cream-shortcake here!"_ Himeko insisted, her eyebrows in a dance of blissful agreement. Suzuran was so captivated by the study of her dancing eyebrows that she barely heard her.

 _"Definitely!"_ she finally offered.

Himeko's last visit here had been a few weeks back with Yuzu and Mei, to congratulate them on having applied for their companionship licenses as a prelude to their eventual wedding. After the luncheon, Yuzu, who knew Suzuran fairly well, had given her all the advice she could, having guessed the attraction that both Suzuran and Himeko felt for each other after seeing them awkwardly trying to avoid each other's eyes on a day trip the four had taken together previously. The little Loli was embarrassed, but thanked Yuzu warmly; proud she was losing her jealousy she bore for the other girl, bit by bit, allowing a fuller and warmer friendship between the two, and more sweet moments such as this.

"Just remember...' Yuzu warned, 'be yourself one hundred percent! I swear, that girl has psychic powers, and she'll read you like a book, anyway! Frankly, Himeko,' she had finished, taking the other's shy hands, 'You're both really cute girls, and I think you'd make a perfect pair!" Himeko had thanked the couple, and had gone off to concoct the plans for:

_"The Big Confessional Tea-Luncheon, Lovey-Dovey with Suzuran!_

And as she sat there now, a love charm around her neck beneath the frilly ruffles, she said a silent prayer just as the tea and sandwiches arrived, beautiful upon all their tiny squares of fresh-baked milk bread. Watercress and cucumber salad accompanied them- perhaps her favorite. Across the table, her tall guest nodded silent approval as she began eating, which they did in comparative silence, thru most of the courses, until, at last, the anxious little Loli couldn't bear the void anymore. This wasn't accomplishing her plan! She must need to be the ice-breaker- remembering that her guest was not known to be talkative.

"So... what is new in Suzuran's world?" Himeko asked, although Yuzu had already green-lighted her, she wanted to hear it from the source. It was also a great conversation starter. One enormous eyebrow formed a question mark in response.

 _"Those dancing eyebrows... is she not aware? I must maintain composure, or all is lost!"_ Suzuran thought. But if it continued...

The exotic beauty showed nothing in the way of distraught feelings as she factually stated. "Well. Most importantly, I told both my guardians, _and_ my _former_ fiance' that the wedding plans were off. Needless to say, they were all quite upset. However... I am confident they shall get past this difficulty, and we can all go back to living our own lives the way we see fit. It was our friend Yuzupon who was my inspiration; when I saw what she had accomplished, despite the wall that rose against her..." Trailing off, she even smiled slightly, so pleased at the thought, which was rare with her. Himeko had only seen her do that on that day she had taken her face in her hands and...

"I too, influenced by Yuzu and Mei, have cut off my engagement.' Himeko replied, shaking off the bittersweet memory... 'It couldn't work, Suzuran. It couldn't work, because... It couldn't because..." Damn it! She was stuck! Why couldn't she just come out and say...

 _"Because that, just as with myself, you don't desire the company of men romantically?'_ The tall girl asked rhetorically, _' And in fact, your affections are inclined toward other girls, as am I."_

Himeko was flabbergasted. She was barely able to swallow her last forkful of watercress as she blushed and replied, "Ummmm... In a nutshell.... that is.... _yes!"_

"Are you embarrassed dear?" Suzuran asked sympathetically.

"Not really embarrassed... It's just... you're so out with it!"

"It is the proper thing to do upon such an occasion as this when you have made such elaborate and times-taking plans to ask me here..."

Himeko continued to blush... _hotly._

 _"..._ to this lovely establishment for the sole purpose of a stealth first-luncheon date in a nonthreatening environment so that you could gradually work yourself up to the point of saying..."

"Suzuran...' the now emboldened Loli blurted out, ' Frankly- I have a _huge_ crush on you! I have for a while, and I think you like me, too. I know I'm not beautiful like you, or Yuzu, or Mei-Mei- and we've both agreed they're Goddesses- but I think I have my own special thing. It just basically comes down to this: Do you want to..."

"I'd love to!"

"W-What?"

"Himeko... I'd love to date you! I think you're cute, in your own right! You're really quite pretty, actually- very intelligent, you're funny, I love your eyebrows..."

That drew a _most_ pleased and satisfied expression out! "Thank you! They're a proud family legacy!" the other beamed, working them up and down.

Suzuran finally burst into a giggle, throwing her hands to her face in astonishment. "You're only the _second person_ who ever made me do that!" she exclaimed wonderingly, looking at the other thru her characteristic gesture of the fingers, _the half Kuji-In sun symbol_. 'You see what I mean- I love that you're _so fun!_ "

Himeko laughed back, half in sheer relief, and partly, because the other girl had the cutest giggle! "Oh, God! It would seem I was overthinking this!' She had been so afraid her confession would be rejected, and had been holding back until she was prompted by her crush! She shook her head in amusement. 'Okay, so that's settled! Are you ready for a little fresh air, my dear Suzuran, and if so, I'll flag someone for the check when they pop their heads in ... Ah! Here they are now, they must have heard the giggling and suspected we were smoking something!" She smiled outrageously, eyebrows in an enormous sympathetic grin, causing the other to giggle again.

"Twice in a day! You're losing your touch!' Himeko laughed, and waggled her eyebrows in merriment. "Let us step out, my dear, where we will draw everyone's envious attention, you in your lovely _yukata,_ and me in my perfect victorian doll-baby Loli dress! How _uniquely_ we present ourselves! Shortly after that, the doctors will come for us... _"_ Her sense of humor was corpsing Suzuran; she seemingly had no defenses against it! The odd couple walked side by side out of the cafe', the tall girl shaking her head and wondering what she was going to do after giggling and laughing repeatedly in a single day. They walked for a while turning everyone's heads as they chatted, informally, on the subject of love, expectations, pacing... keying down from the initial nervousness that had surrounded the secret date.

Eventually, they agreed it was time they called up their vehicles on their smartphones, and soon, the limousines would arrive to pick them up for their various destinations. Himeko turned shyly to Suzuran and asked hopefully: "So... I guess this means we're going to be dating, now?"

Suzuran took her hands. "Yes. In fact, I would consider this as our _first date!_ And a very successful one!" She smiled as the other grinned from ear to ear, a sudden bold thought flashing thru the loli's mind.

In a quick movement, Himeko had bounced up on her tip-toes, and stolen a swift, sweet kiss from the tall girl, surprising her completely. Very pleased with herself, ( She would have to thank Yuzu later for the idea!) she said:

"Well... No need to be formal, right? And this way... no awkwardness over that first kiss thing!"

Suzuran, by the manner of a reply, tilted the other's chin up, and the smaller girl's breath caught as she gave her a very warm kiss back, leaving her smiling and blushing.

"No need at all to stand on ceremony... not at this point!" she replied. As her ride pulled up, she asked: "Next weekend, Himeko?' with an endearing smile.

"Next weekend, Suzuran!" came the reply.

Just before the tall girl got into the automobile, she turned and looked Himeko in the eyes. "And you know... there's another big reason I like you!" she said.

Puzzled, the smaller girl asked: "What's that?"

For an answer, Suzuran stepped into the car, as she reached out and head-patted Himekos' bouncy, corkscrew curls.

 _"Legal Loli!"_ she smiled, as the car drove away...

**Author's Note:**

> That's my 34th work for Citrus here on Archive of our own...If you enjoyed it, please push that little Kudo, button, or comment! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
